Papa's Next Chefs 2014
The Papa's Next Chefs 2014 tournament is the fourth Next Chefs tournament for the new gameria Papa's Donuteria. Voting can be done on the Flipline website in the Blogs section in the Next Chefs category. It is being finished in May 30 or 31, 2014 Introduction Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again! Work has begun on the next Gameria here at Flipline Studios, so that means it’s time for Papa’s Next Chef 2014! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Mango Division, the Sugarplum Division, the Keylime Division, and the Dreamsicle Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. Mango Division March 11, 2014: Gremmie vs. Timm And Sue vs. Scooter March 18, 2014: Carlo Romano vs. Hugo And Skyler vs. Sasha March 24, 2014: Carlo Romano vs. Timm And Scooter vs. Sasha Keylime Division March 31, 2014: Wally vs. Cletus And Kayla vs. Akari April 7, 2014: Kenji vs. Johnny '''And Shannon''' vs. Cecilia April 14, 2014: Wally vs. Johnny And Shannon vs. Akari Sugarplum Division April 21, 2014: Franco vs. Tony And Trishna vs. Mindy April 28, 2014: Connor vs. Deano And Ivy vs. Tohru May 5, 2014: Deano vs. Tony '''And '''Trishna '''vs. Tohru '''Dreamsicle Division May 8, 2014: Robby vs. Allan And Lisa vs. Nevada May 12, 2014: Greg vs.' Matt' And Clover vs. Sienna May 15, 2014: Robby vs. Matt And Nevada vs. Clover The Semifinals May 19, 2014: Carlo Romano vs. Tony And Trishna vs. Scooter May 22, 2014: Matt vs. Johnny And Akari vs. Clover The Finals May 26, 2014: Tony vs. TBA And TBA vs. Scooter Ineligible / Characters who Did Not Participate When Flipline Studios began their search for Papa's Next Chefs in 2012 (for Papa's Hot Doggeria), they decided not to include people that are already servers in their previous games, those who have "roles" within the game (closers - although many wind up in the competition, food critic) and those who wouldn't really fit the clothing (whether they were too short or too big) for the programming. So presently, the following characters are not participating in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, for the "rights" to work at Papa's Donuteria. Note that not all "eligible" characters will wind up in the competition. Also note that just because a character has an established "job" or "workplace" (from their Flipdeck profile) does not mean he or she will not be included in this or future competitions. To wit: James was Papa's handyman and now is the Cupcakeria chef (voted in by the fans during PNC 2013); Utah was a guide in Calypso Island and is now a chef/waitress at the Pastaria (as selected by Flipline Studios). In this competition, Carlo Romano (part of the Romano Quartet) and Mindy (who runs the Cloudberry Beauty Salon) were selected as part of the field of 32. Some characters are subject to be removed from this list. *Papa Louie: Is the Owner of the Restaurants *Roy: Papa's Pizzeria Chef *Marty and Rita: Papa's Burgeria Chefs *Mitch and Maggie: Papa's Taco Mia Chefs *Alberto and Penny: Papa's Freezeria Chefs *Cooper and Prudence: Papa's Pancakeria Chefs *Chuck and Mandi: Papa's Wingeria Chefs *Taylor and Peggy: Papa's Hot Doggeria Chefs *James and Willow: Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs *Doan and Utah: Papa's Pastaria Chefs *Gino Romano *Edoardo Romano *Bertha *Mayor Mallow *Santa *Xolo *Sarge Fan! *Radlynn *Quinn *Jojo *Crystal *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Big Pauly *Kingsley *Olga *Vicky *Georgito *Ninjoy *Yippy *Boomer *Foodini *Rico *Hank *Olivia *Scarlett *Zoe *Wendy *Mary *Edna *Xandra *Pinch Hitwell *Professor Fitz *Hope *Bruna Romano *Clair *Nick Rounds and Finals Mango Division Mango Division Round 1: Vs1.png|Gremmie VS Timm Vs2.png|Sue VS Scooter Mango Division Round 2: Mango_round2a.jpg|Carlo Romano VS Hugo Mango_round2b.jpg|Skyler VS Sasha Mango Division Finals mango_round3a.jpg|Carlo Romano VS Timm mango_round3b.jpg|Scooter VS Sasha awards_mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won this final! Keylime Division Keylime Division Round 1: keylime_round1a.jpg|Wally VS Cletus keylime_round1b.jpg|Kayla VS Akari Keylime Division Round 2: Keylime_round2a.jpg|Kenji VS Johnny Keylime_round2b1.jpg|Shannon VS Cecilia Keylime Division Finals Keylime_round3a.jpg|Wally VS Johnny Keylime_round3b.jpg|Shannon VS Akari Johny_and_Akari_as_the_Keylime_Division_winners.jpg|Johnny & Akari won this Final!!!! Sugarplum Division Sugarplum Division Round 1: sugarplum_round1a.jpg|Franco VS Tony sugarplum_round1b.jpg|Trishna VS Mindy Sugarplum Division Round 2: Sugarplum round2a.jpg|Connor VS Deano Sugarplum round2b.jpg|Ivy VS Tohru Sugarplum Division Finals 1D.PNG|Deano VS Tony Sugarplum_round3b.jpg|Trishna VS Tohru Awards_sugarplum.jpg|Tony and Trishna won this Final!!!! Dreamsicle Division Dreamsicle Division Round 1: dreamsicle_round1a.jpg|Robby vs. Allan dreamsicle_round1b.jpg|Lisa vs. Nevada Dreamsicle Division Round 2: Dreamsicle_round2a.jpg|Greg VS Matt Dreamsicle_round2b.jpg|Clover VS Sienna Dreamsicle Division Finals: Dreamsicle_round3a.jpg|Robby VS Matt Dreamsicle_round3b.jpg|Clover VS Nevada Dreamsicle Results.jpg|Matt & Clover win Dreamsicle Division!!!!! Semifinals Carlo vs Tony.jpg|Carlo vs. Tony Trishna vs Scooter.jpg|Trishna vs. Scooter Trivia * Carlo Romano and Akari return as contestants in Papa's Next Chefs. ** Unfortunately, Bruna Romano did not return in this year's Papa's Next Chefs. * The four divisions of the contest is named after 4 different topping syrups in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. * This is the first time Skyler, Kenji, Shannon, Trishna, Deano, Nevada, & Sienna will be joining this contest. ** Unfortunately, Skyler, Kenji, & Sienna lost in the division rounds in their debuts ** Trishna won her division in her debut just like Willow in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 * This is the second time that Sasha won a match in this tournament. ** But, she lost to Scooter in the Mango Division Finals. * This is the second time Ivy will be eliminated in the division rounds. ** Also, this is the second time Ivy will be fighting against Tohru in this kind of competition. ** This is also the 2nd time Ivy lost to Tohru. * This is the second time Timm & Tohru didn't advance to the semi-finals. * This is the third time that Scooter is in the first division of this kind of competition. * This is the second time that Scooter advanced to the semi-finals. **This is also the second time Tony, Carlo Romano, Matt, & Clover advanced to the semi-finals. * Some customers that appeared in the past Papa's Next Chefs competition didn't come back such as Wendy and Hank. * This is the second time Matt is in the last division of this kind of competition. ** This is also be the 2nd time Matt & Johnny will face off in this kind of competition. * This is the first tournament where no customer who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! advanced to the semi-finals. * This is the first Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the creators advance to the semi-finals. Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments